


Horseplay

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: My Stories [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Merlin attempts "horseplay" but reveals something he never intended to Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: My Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089842
Comments: 20
Kudos: 281





	Horseplay

He could feel the glove coming towards his head before he saw it. Merlin was slow, compared to Arthur's lightning-quick reflexes. Without looking, Arthur reached an arm behind him and grabbed at the descending wrist. In one swift movement he turned his body, forcing Merlin's to turn with him, and pinned the young man's arm against his back. Merlin laughed, "H-horseplay! Ow! _Ow!_ Let me go, you brute _."_ But Arthur merely drew his body closer, so close Merlin could feel Arthur's breath on his neck. And that's when Arthur realized something. Merlin's breathing was quick and shallow, as if he'd been running. Arthur extended his free arm across Merlin's chest. The boy's heart was pounding. On impulse, Arthur ran his hand down Merlin's body, from his chest to his belly to his thighs and confirmed what he already suspected. His court sorcerer was not frightened--but aroused. 

It set Arthur's desire aflame. They had been lovers for months, yet nothing about Merlin was too familiar. Every time still burned in him like the first time they'd kissed. 

But this...was entirely new. New for him, he realized, but as he thought back on their roughhousing over the years, maybe not new to Merlin at all. In fact, if he was honest with himself, their "horseplay" had always left him more excited than any game or familiar joke should have. He _liked_ the sensation of power over Merlin. He liked it all the more for knowing now how powerful Merlin really was. 

"You," he whispered, not loosening his grip, "You _want_ this."

In answer Merlin only whimpered, almost voicelessly, in the back of his throat.

Well then. He could feel his answer rising in the heat between them. Merlin didn't fear him, but wanted him. 

He could do this. He wanted to.

Slowly, steadily, he marched Merlin backwards towards the large and inviting bed. When Merlin's legs touched the edge, Arthur released his hold. And then he shoved, hard, in the middle of his sternum. Merlin collapsed backwards onto the rich red coverlet, retreating on his elbows as Arthur all but leapt in after him. Merlin's chest was heaving now. If Arthur had any remaining doubts, the sight of Merlin's rock-hard cock straining against his breeches silenced them. Merlin wanted this as much as he did. 

Thrown onto his back, Merlin panted with shock and desire. Arthur shook his head. With a thought Merlin could bind Arthur hand and foot. And yet it seemed that Merlin's own feeling of helplessness inflamed him. Arthur was stronger, so much stronger, so powerfully built compared with Merlin's slender, gawky frame. The shove backwards was inebriating. Merlin's vulnerability in that moment aroused him beyond reason. And Merlin let it happen.

Arthur climbed towards the cowering figure, so slight and so beautiful in his weakness. With one strong hand Arthur pinned both slender wrists in his grasp. Merlin's eyelashes fluttered and his eyelids closed. He moaned. Arthur thought he would go mad with desire. Merlin wanted to feel weak, overpowered? Arthur could give him that. With his free hand he shoved Merlin's shirt up. Merlin struggled weakly beneath him. _Nothing like he would if he wanted me to stop,_ he thought _._ And then there was the hammering of Merlin's heart beneath his roving fingertips. He stroked each nipple to hardness, ran his hand across the pale chest and dusting of soft, dark hairs, the bony sternum and ribs that squirmed under his touch. 

Pinned, shivering, Merlin ground his hips against Arthur. It was a sorry imitation of struggle, a struggle Merlin clearly had no desire to win. He was overcome, overwhelmed by Arthur's weight and power. His chest could hardly rise with breath, so tight was Arthur's hold on him. He longed, it seemed to Arthur, not for freedom, but for an even more rough and powerful mastery. Arthur could feel the familiar waves of magic surge around him, but Merlin checked his own power in favor of surrender.

More. Arthur wanted more. Merlin's deliberate helplessness intoxicated him. His own hardness pressed into Merlin's thigh. Undeniable. Inexorable. Indomitable. He knew what he wanted in that moment. He moved up on the bed--now straddling Merlin's chest and pinning both his arms beneath his knees--and reached to unfasten his breeches and free his cock. Merlin's eyes widened as he realized Arthur's intent. He shifted beneath the weight holding him in place and turned his head away in mock defiance.

Arthur searched his eyes for consent. This was a kind of play they'd never engaged in, never even approached. _We're going to talk about this_ , Arthur promised himself, but in the moment he read Merlin's face and saw only arousal in his widening pupils, not fear. His hand reached under Merlin's head, tangling his fingers tightly, painfully in his dark hair, and forced that delicious mouth to face him once more. _Are we doing this?_ Arthur's face asked. Tiny, but unmistakably, Merlin nodded.

Very well then. Without further hesitation, Arthur plunged the length of himself into those wine-red lips. Merlin groaned and closed his eyes, no longer even feigning struggle. "Do it," Arthur whispered, his face suddenly brought close to Merlin's. "Suck me off, and make it good. Take it all." Merlin writhed underneath him, hips canting upwards to press his own erection up towards the relief of Arthur's body. "No," he commanded. "Not yet. First you'll prove yourself a good boy, and satisfy your _king_." The words were whispered, but ferocious.

Merlin began in earnest. Unable to move his head more than an inch, he struggled not to choke on Arthur's girth as he sucked and licked along the base. Arthur withdrew and Merlin nearly whined with desire. Arthur stroked himself with a tight fist, bringing the head of his cock to press in again and again to penetrate that warm, inviting mouth. He gasped, unable to restrain himself. It felt _so good_ to be inside Merlin like this. He couldn't last long, not wound up the way Merlin had him. He plunged in once more and fisted the base of his cock while forcing Merlin to take the head inside. Merlin complied. He sucked at Arthur and licked the slit from which seed already seeped.

A few strong strokes into Merlin's beautiful mouth and Arthur arched against his own orgasm, spending deep inside him. Merlin pulled away for a moment to swallow every drop of seed. He drove Arthur almost to the brink of madness, teasing and tasting and chasing the last few shudders of pleasure. Only then did Arthur release his grip on Merlin's crossed wrists. They were red and creased. Suddenly worried, Arthur sat back on his heels and ran a hand along Merlin's face. Merlin turned his head to nuzzle against his thigh. "Are you...are you alright," he whispered. "Was it what you wanted?"

Merlin shifted and Arthur took the cue to release him, falling to his side. Arthur tugged Merlin's shirt back down, but reached underneath to find that heartbeat so precious to him. As it slowed, Merlin opened his eyes halfway to look through long black lashes at his face full of concern and love. "It was everything I wanted. It was more. I've...I've dreamed about this. About being taken by you. I wanted this but I couldn't--I couldn't imagine asking for it. What if you'd said 'no'? I couldn't face you after admitting something like... _that_." 

Arthur measured his length against Merlin's body, resting on one side to hold him. "You never need keep secrets from me again," Arthur reminded him. "You can tell me anything. Even things you think you can't. I want you in every way imaginable. But I want _you_ , open-hearted, honest, more than anything."

Merlin squirmed tighter into Arthur's arms. "I know. I think I knew before. I was just..." he trailed off. He lowered his head and butted it gently against Arthur's chest. "You're not the only one who can be a dollop-head."

Then, Merlin grinned and closed his eyes, warm in Arthur's embrace. "So-- _my lord_ \--how do you feel about tying knots?"

Arthur shook his head in amazement. "For you," he whispered, "I can learn."


End file.
